


What Does It Taste Like?

by kingmarmalade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmarmalade/pseuds/kingmarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic based around the episode in 100 where they eat fermented nuts and get high, yeah that's pretty much it</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does It Taste Like?

**Author's Note:**

> (It does sound kinda angsty at the beginning but I swear it's not aahhh) also please please tell me if there are spelling mistakes I wont be mad I will be super grateful thanks!

How did smoking an illegal plant land both Monty and Jasper hundreds of feet from home, trudging through foliage and their own filth just to be tripping on some other kind of drug? Dazed and hallucinating that their violent neighbours were just strolling around their camp, waiting for another chance to send a spear into Jasper’s chest.

Jasper was hugging his Grounder repellent stick to his chest as if his life depended on it. Flinching at nearby shadows he stumbled around, nearly getting whiplash from the speed at which his head turned towards the imaginary images flickering around him. Octavia had said the branch would protect him, and so far it had worked, but the burn from his scar wasn’t quite gone and with it the anxiety remained.

He managed to amble his way into his and Monty’s shared tent, watching his own shadow as if it could jump out and ensnare him. Upon clumsily entering the shared residence his leg twisted in the makeshift home’s cloth walls and he fell unceremoniously onto a hunched over Monty. Who appeared to be eating what looked like a pinecone.

He cried out as he collided with his friend’s back, at a pitch he would later deny he could reach. Scrambling away he lost his grip on his branch in the chaos as he fumbled over what it was he’d tripped over.

"Monty?!" he yelled, his voice breaking slightly as he took in the sight of his best friend munching on a conifer. Eyes glazing over his huddled over friend his worries about imaginary Grounders were temporarily out the window. So he began to gingerly crawl over to him, confused as to why he was wolfing down what was basically a ball of wood.

"Jasper?" Monty attempted to reply around mouthfuls of pinecone, swivelling his body towards him on his knees he looked his bedraggled friend up and down before his eyes widened and he dropped his ‘snack’. "W-what are you-?" he began before giggles started bubbling up and out of his throat as he watched his friend creep towards him on his hands and knees. This being the funniest thing he’d seen in weeks was only being made more hysterical by the way of the fermented nuts. Jasper was currently sporting several twigs and leaves in his mop of hair, and had acquired what looked to be a streak of tree sap across his left cheek from where he’d been clutching his branch for god knows how long. His quiet chuckling slowly developed into all out laughing before too long, the noise filling the air around them.

Jasper, finding Monty’s laugh infectious was quick to join in. His own laugh at first coming out in splutters and snorts before he too was cracking up with his friend. He slumped to one side as the laughter rocked his body, his shoulders juddering with the noise. He came to rest against the make-do table they had to the side of their tent, body still shaking as the giggles continued.

As their snickering started to ebb to mere snorts every now and then, Monty snuck forwards and laid his upper body across his friend’s legs. Suddenly finding the ceiling of their yurt incredibly fascinating.

"Did I just eat a pinecone?" He wondered aloud a few moments later, his tongue beginning to lick the inside of his cheek where segments of the cone were starting to cling to. This nearly set Jasper off in another spirt of giggles but he managed to quieten himself enough to reply.

"Did it taste any good?" he asked, a lazy grin spreading across his face as he studied his friend’s expression of confusion. Taking in his blown out pupils and hair strewn across his knees. Without thinking he began to sift his hand through his locks, curling chunks of it through and around his fingers before moving onto the parts around his eyes.

"It tasted like wood," Monty grumbled, disgust evident in his tone he prodded his tongue with his fingertip as if that would alleviate the taste somewhat. He gave up when the action did nothing and instead dragged his gaze away from the folds of the tent and to his friend’s dopey expression instead. "Why did you want some too?" he chuckled, poking gently at Jasper’s ribs. Earning a slight jolt as he knew his friend was ticklish.

"No" he whined, curling up a little at the sensitive prodding. "Don’t do that, you know I’m ticklish", Jasper said, unknowingly sealing his fate the moment he uttered those words as Monty sat up and lunged at his friend. "No, no Monty!" Jasper cried out before he was attempting to stifle laughter yet again as his friend assaulted his stomach and ribs with relentless tickling. "D-don’t-" he tried before his own giggling again cut him off, whilst Monty pushed him to the ground as he continued.

Jasper attempted to knock his hands away as Monty clambered over him, legs either side of him now trying to pin him down. He swatted at his arms between large gulps of air and snorts of laughter. He’d just managed to grab at his wrists before Monty pinned his hands at either side of his head, a manic grin across his face as he stared down at his friend in victory. Panting a little at the exertion of keeping his friend still.

"You’re such a jerk" Jasper huffed as he caught his breath back as he stared up at his friend in mock defeat. The drugs still gently kicking away at the back of his mind gave his vision a slightly fuzzy effect which only caused him to grin even more.

"You were practically asking for it you dweeb" Monty retorted, not letting his hands free just yet, though he did released his legs slightly.

They both stayed there in near silence if not for their somewhat heavy breathing for a few moments.

Jasper was the first to break the quiet.

"Do pinecones really taste like wood?" he questioned, genuinely perplexed by the thought. He searched his friend’s face for an answer as he frowned slightly.

"You really want to find out?" Monty countered, slowly releasing his hold on his friend’s wrists and leaning back so he could sit up though he stayed seated in his lap. Albeit moving slightly to get more comfortable. 

"It just doesn’t look like a very… ‘woody’ flavour" Jasper stated as if it were obvious, gently sitting up but leaning back on his palms a little as he was still dazed out from the nuts. "I want to try some" he announced, blinking owlishly as he shifted forwards a little.

Monty nodded slowly and began looking around them to see where the remainder of the conifer had rolled off to before Jasper stopped him with fingertips to his cheek.

"No need" he chimed. Monty was just beginning to give him a look of confusion when Jasper clumsily pressed his lips against his own.

Dumbfound for a moment he began to kiss back, eyes sliding closed. Tilting his head into it he gently circled his hands around his friend’s waist. Jasper’s fingers swept from his cheek down to the nape of his neck where he could angle himself better as well as lean into Monty’s mouth more.

Teeth every now and then clacking together in their fumbling motions it was Monty who prodded his tongue into Jasper’s mouth. Sucking gently at his bottom lip for entry which Jasper eagerly obliged. Gradually tracing his hands back to Monty’s face Jasper ran his thumbs along the ridges of his jaw and collarbone. Pausing to breathe before delving back into his friend’s mouth, which earned him a hum of pleasure in return.

Monty’s hands dipped under Jasper’s shirt as they scrabbled for the contact of his skin against his own, causing the other to give a small whine in response as his back arched into the touch. Circling one arm around his shoulders he began gently pressing Monty backwards till he was lying underneath him, tugging at his lips with his teeth as they parted.

Exchanging breath in the small space between them now Jasper pressed his forehead against Monty’s. Eyes half closed with a drowsy smile now across his lips. He gently fingered the hem of Monty’s shirt with his thumb, picking at the fraying thread before he spoke again.

"I guess you were right" he smirked, blinking slowly but keeping his gaze trained to Monty’s.

"As if I’m ever wrong", Monty quipped nudging his nose into Jasper’s cheek as he spoke.

This sent Jasper into a spiel of times when Monty had indeed been wrong, and slowly the laughter between them bubbled up again.


End file.
